Ouran High School Drama: Songfic Collection
by Ai.Enma0912
Summary: Just a collection of random songfics about the life and relationships in the host club. Not actually Kyoyaxharuhi. Maybe...


"Usui-kun! How could you?!" Ami cries, Usui Karawata tries to console her, but she jerks away from her. "How could you! Why would _you_ break up with me?" She sounds more angry than sad.

**You're so cheap and this isn't like you  
I can't get used to it now.  
It makes me dizzy. Why?  
Who's breaking up with who?  
You're breaking up with me?  
Think it over before you say it, yeah.**

"Usui! I can't believe you! You were the one that wanted to go out with me. I dropped everything to be with you, and now you're dumping me?" Angry tears wet her cheeks.

"Listen, Ami, It's not my choi…" "No, don't even try. I don't care anymore. You can try living without me. We're through." She walks away from her stunned and extremely confused ex-boyfriend.

**A guy that used to follow me around,  
a very decent guy.  
I let everything go for you.  
Who's breaking up with who?  
You're breaking up with me?  
Try living without me, yeah.**

After turning the corner, Ami runs out of the school and out into the pouring rain. Soon her face and clothes are soaked with rain and bitter tears.

**Tonight of all times, why is it raining?  
It makes me look so pitiful.  
Don't try to console me.  
Move this hand, we're strangers now.**

***Ami's P.O.V***

Back at home, mom is rambling on about my dad's job, something about a transfer to Tokyo or was it Okinawa, not that I really care. I just want to get as far away from Usui as possible right now. As far away from all of the good times we had, all our memories and dreams.

"So, Ami, what do you think about moving to Tokyo?"

I zone back into the conversation. "Huh? Sorry mom. I was just thinking about school," I lie, "Like where would I go when we move?"

She sighs and starts clearing the dishes from the table. "You really don't listen do you? I said that you will be attending Ouran Private Academy once we move." Ouran? This is going to be good.

"Cool, so when will I start?"

Mom laughs a bit, "Well, that certainly changed your mood. You'll be starting on Monday. We'll be moving tomorrow, and you have a tour of the school Sunday. So I suggest that you start packing. " I start grinning. Monday, I start school at Ouran High. I can't wait.

"Mmmmkay mom. I'm going to go pack now." I run upstairs to my room and start packing up my cutest clothes.

**Don't worry about me and go away.  
I'll disappear, no strings attached.  
I'll make you regret it all.  
Sadness is only for now boy,  
'cause love is over.  
Love, love is over tonight.**

I tell my friends Cara and Sakura that I'm going to Ouran. "OHMAIGAWSH! I'm soo jealous. I mean, I'm sad to see you go but, Ouran? You have to go to the host club and tell me all about it!" Sakura-chan squeals.

"Host club? What's that?" They both look at me like I have three heads or something. "You've never heard of the Ouran High School Host Club before?" Cara asks.

I shake my head. "They are these supermegafoxyhot guys, they're rich and smart and ohmaigawd they are absolutely gorgeous!" Sakura just continues on about these guys. Tamaki, Kyoya, Morii, 'Honey', and as she starts to mention "the twins" I just start tuning her out completely.

After classes, Sakura and Cara tell me to meet them by the front gate, which means I have to walk all the way around to the other side of the school and pass the sports field that Usui is always hanging out by. I try walking by without causing any attention but it seems everyone has heard that I'm moving.

"Hey Ami!" Usui yells out to me. I keep walking but he catches up to me in no time. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving?" I'm so close to just pushing him over now, he's been flirting with all the girls in school. God, he's annoying. Why didn't I notice it before?

"Listen, _Karawata-san _I don't know if you remember, but we broke up yesterday. I don't have to tell you anything anymore. So if you'll excuse me." I walk past him with a smug look, like I couldn't care less.

"But Ami I…" I walk away as quickly as I cam, knowing that if I hear what he was saying I would just break down. I walk over to the front gates to see Sakura and Cara there waiting for me.

"Come on Ami! We're taking you shopping. I mean you have to have some really awesome clothes if you're going to Ouran. Think of it as a goodbye present."

**Just say what you gotta say.  
How can you be uncool to the very end?  
Fiancé? Beyonce!  
I'm walking out on destiny.  
Not pitifully alone, but a glamorous solo.  
That's my way.  
I gave it my all, so I don't have any regrets. **

Finished the tour of the school. Sakura told me that the host club meet after classes everyday in the 3rd music room in the south hall... I think. Anyways, I'm really starting to get annoyed with Usui now. He keeps texting me, like 'baby, I miss u' or 'babes come back to Osaka, we can work this out! ;)' I swear I might go back to Osaka just to slap him. "_Noewae, noewae downiya gibooni..." _

"I swear if that's Usui..." I mutter to myself as I answer the call. "What?!" I say, angrier than I had meant.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, it's me, Cara. Or did you forget me already?" Cara sounds insulted.

"Look I'm sorry, I thought it was Usui again. He's been texting me all fricking day." I groan, "Anyways what's up?"

"He's calling you already? Wow is he desperate or what?" She muses.

"Huh? Desperate? But I thought he had like his pick or something. You know, 'cause of the way he was flirting with everyone back then."

"Oh, that. That was him just being a jerk. All the girls heard that _you_ dumped _him_ so he was more or less 'demoted', so yeah he's very alone right now. It's pretty funny actually." She giggles a bit. "Oh right, just wanted to say that me and Sakura are gonna be coming up to Tokyo in about a week or so. Be prepared for us!" She hangs up before I can ask her where the host club is. Oh well, I'll figure it out. Eventually.

**Pretending like you're more sad.  
Pretending you're cool to the end.  
All you do is act a fool,  
you ain't sh*t without your crew.  
** **I don't have time, I gotta go.  
So long, goodbye, adios.  
I don't want to see your ugly face again,  
no more.**

My first day at Ouran and it's raining, it reminds me too much of the day Usui and I broke up. I go up to meet my class, year 1, class A. I sit to the right of one of the hitachiin twins, wait twins? Didn't Sakura-chan say something about them? Before I have the chance a guy with short brown hair comes up to me, "Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. If you need any help just ask, kay?"

I give a slight bow. "Hello Fujioka-san. Ummmm... actually. I was kinda wondering about the host club, my friend was telling me about it and forgot to say where it was." I laugh nervously a bit.

"Well, we have a new princess already huh?" The twin on my left says, "I'm Kaoru, by the way." He winks at me. I can't help but start blushing a bit.

"Kaoru, Haruhi why haven't you introduced me to your new friend yet?" The other twin walks up to my desk, "I'm Hikaru, nice to meet you." He kneels down and kisses the top of my hand. "Umm..." now I really can't help but blush.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ami Saito." I say, too quiet for my liking.

"So, you said you wanted to go to the host club, right?" Hikaru says.

"Well, since the three of us are members, we'll escort you there. Meet us here after class. Okay?" Kaoru says. He's so charming, if only he would be my prince.

For the rest of the day I feel like I'm floating, until I see the rain, and remember Usui. By the time the end bell rings I feel like I've just gone on an emotional rollercoaster. I meet Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi at the classroom.

"Hey guys." I start smiling when I see Kaoru, "So, where is this 'host club'?"

The twins start grinning and Haruhi-kun looks tired like something bad is gonna happen. "Well, hime-chan." Hikaru starts, "It's gonna be a surprise for you, so..." Kaoru continues, "You can't see where we're going." "We're going to lead you to the club room and you're going to be blindfolded." Hikaru finishes. Before I can even start to object Kaoru slips the blindfold over my eyes. I feel two of them take either of my hands, who it is I can't tell, but I hope one of them is Kaoru.

After walking for a bit they stop me, in front of what I can only assume is the host club room. "Ready to meet the rest of the club, hime-chan?" Kaoru asks. I can feel myself being lead forward and I hear the sound of heavy doors close behind me.

"Can I take off this blindfold now?" I ask and look up to my right, even though I can't see anything. The blindfold loosens then slips off onto the floor. I open my eyes to a tropical garden. "Woah." I thought this school was going to be all high tech and stuff but, how is this possible?!

"Sorry, this is actually kinda lame compared to what we usually do." Hikaru complains, "But it was last minute so, it couldn't be helped." Kaoru says.

My eyes widen as I get a better look at everything, even the three of them have changed into tropical outfits. "This is what you call lame?"

"Well, Saito-san, normally we have more time to prepare, but the twins only told us at lunch about this so... We had to make do with what we had." A tall-ish, dark haired boy steps away from some of the other girls and comes towards us. "My name is Kyoya Ootori, Vice president." He extends his hand toward me.

I shake it lightly, "Umm nice to meet you, but umm... How did you know my name?"

He smiles, not like a kind or happy smile, but a devil's smile. "Never underestimate my families network." Oh god, this could get interesting. "As you know, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and I are all members. The others are Morii-sempai," He points over to a very tall, slightly intimidating dark haired guy sitting next to some girls from different years and classes and a young, really cute, blonde child.

"So _that's_ Morii, my friend was telling me about him, but who is that little kid beside him?" I ask. Kyoya chuckles a bit.

"That is Morii-sempai's older cousin, 'Honey'" my jaw almost literally drops, "That, but he's... No way. How can he be older, he looks like an elementary student!"

"Ah, hime-chan. It's apart of his appeal, each member appeals to a different type." I feel a hand on my right shoulder, I look up to see a very handsome blonde guy, like a fairytale prince, "Morii-sempai is the 'wild' type, Honey-sempai is the 'boy Lolita' type, Hikaru and Kaoru are the 'forbidden love' type." I feel my cheeks reddening at that. "Haruhi is the 'natural' type, Kyoya is the 'cool' type, and _I_ am the 'Prince' type." He smiles at me, "So, hime-chan, what type do you prefer?"

"Uh.. umm... well, I –i, umm." I really have no clue on what to say. I feel the hand on my shoulder moved then replaced while another hand is placed on my other, I look to my sides and see Hikaru on my right and Kaoru on my left, I feel like I could just die, I'm so happy!

"Tamaki-sempai, she's ours." Hikaru says, "Yeah, we organized this for her, so it's only fair that we get to take her for today." Kaoru says. They stick their tongues out at Tamaki-sempai and drag me over to a table surrounded by tropical flowers

In the background I can hear Tamaki-sempai saying "Mommy! Hikaru and Kaoru aren't sharing!" He sounds like such a kid. "They don't have to, daddy, Kaoru did organize this for her."

"Huh? Kaoru-kun, _you_ organized this for me?" I look up at him. Before I can get an answer I get another text from Usui, damn it, just when he was out of my head. I open it, 'Heyy baby. How was your day? Can we plz work dis out? I miss U 3' I close my phone and throw it at the ground.

"What, want a different phone or something?" Kaoru says, jokingly.

"No," I pout, "It's my stupid ex-boyfriend, we broke up a few days ago and now he keeps sending me texts saying things like, '**Baby, I'm so lonely,**' It's annoying!"

"He sounds like a jerk," Hikaru says, "Yeah, it's a good thing you have us now." Kaoru finishes. I manage to smile a bit at that.

**Tonight of all times, why is it raining?  
It makes me look so pitiful.  
Don't try to console me.  
Move this hand, we're strangers now.**

**Don't worry about me and go away  
I'll disappear, no strings attached.  
You thought I'd hang onto you  
It's disgusting, don't misunderstand.**


End file.
